


White

by Labradragon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradragon/pseuds/Labradragon
Summary: Well.....if someone ever happens to land here. I hope you did enjoy it. I am open for any constructive criticism. I am not really well practiced in the art of writing. Especially not English.Uploading this .....ist actually an experiment so that I can get aqquaintanced with how ao3 works.Have an amazing day!Zanya





	White

Slowly....crawlingly the darkness opened. Opened like gates, blinding her, showing her an unknown world. Opened, showing her the world. World? What is a world? She has been here as long as she can think...not knowing. Knowing nothing. Only thinking. Not Knowing anything at all. Who was she. Where was she. Was she a being to be considered a she? She did not know. She only thought. She was She.

One thing, though one single thing she knew. She was trapped. Trapped in her mind. Trapped in an unknown world. No movement. No talking.....nothing. only her, her thoughts alone since the beginning of time. Beginning of her? She saw white. White? What was white? She thought everything was white. cold. Cold? Blinding. White. Suddenly her world grew, broadened, expanded into....into something, she thought. Only thought, always thought, never knew. It grew from only white, glowing all-encompassing white to...something...more. More than white white. Not to misunderstand it was still white. White. White...but she thought she perceived something more, more, more than white. White, white, white.....noise. white noise. Noise surrounding her. The noise...was...she did not know. Never knew.

But she thought there were voices. Voices? Yes, voices. Interacting, talking.....invading her white, white world. Who were they? Where did they come from? From their own white, white worlds? Voices. The voices moved. Nearer. Nearer. Next to her. Right next to her. In her white, white world. And suddenly....no white. No white anymore. Her world was filled by a shadow....a dark shadow. Bowing over her. Blocking out the white. Blocking. Blocking. Who..... She knew...no she thought she knew the shadow. Knew her. Her? Her the shadow? Always thinking. Never knowing. Slowly, crawlingly....the shadow grew less....shadowy, more defined. Not just not white anymore...but colorful. More than just not white. More.... Why was she, the shadow, the colorful shadow here, in her white, white world. She, shadow. She had something. Something with her. Something in her, shadow‘s hands. Something...brown, soft....she knew...it- NO!..she never knew! Shadow moved. Moved closer. Closer. Shadow was so close.   
  
She.....her eyes? Yes her eyes. Shadow`s eyes were filling...filling with water. Slowly, slowly accumulating. Running down shadow’s face. And. And dripping. Falling. Falling down. It....twinged..hurt somewhere in her chest. In her chest. To see water falling. Falling. Falling. Down.

A hand.....a hand was put onto Shadow’s shoulder. A hand.....talking....belonging to the second voice. White. Wearing white. White. White. He. Yes, he belonged into her world. Clad in white. White as her world. Indistinguishable words. Words met her ears. Met her ears. Voices. Sounds. Noice. White, white noise. He and Shadow. Shadow and he talked...murmured. Her vision. Her peripheral vision. He pointed at something. Somthing. Something. She did not see. Never saw. Never would see. She was trapped. Trapped unmoved. Unmovable.

Shadow looked. Looked at the something. The something she could never see. Would never ever see. Shadow’s hand felw in front of her mouth. Shadow turned. Turned back. Turned back to her. Bowed. Bowed over her...and....put a hand on her cheek. Crying. Crying....same as before but...different. Crying. Crying. Hot tears fell onto her face. Tears. Tears. Happy tears? Shadow’s hand on her cheek. On her cheek. Warm. Warm. Sot and warm. Warm and soft. She wanted to lean into it.

Wanted. Wanted. Wated. She couldn’t. couldnt move. Move. She was trapped. Trapped. Unmoved. Unmovable. But she felt. Felt the hand on her cheek. The hand. And the warmt it was emitting. Warmth. Warmth. Orange. Red. Warmth. Not cold. Not cold white. Not white. She wanted to escape. Esacape white. White. White. The white world.   
  
She thought. She thought a lot. She did not know. She never knew. Never had dared to know. Oh but. But now she did know. Now she knew. Two things she knew. She was...., had been trapped. Trapped. Trapped. Trapped in herself, her mind, her head. But she knew. She was not trapped anymore.... Never trapped again. NEVER. 

She blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....if someone ever happens to land here. I hope you did enjoy it. I am open for any constructive criticism. I am not really well practiced in the art of writing. Especially not English.
> 
> Uploading this .....ist actually an experiment so that I can get aqquaintanced with how ao3 works.
> 
> Have an amazing day!  
> Zanya


End file.
